


Bowtie

by 3988Akasha



Series: Friendship Chronicles [14]
Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: Family, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Pre-Canon, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-09
Updated: 2013-02-09
Packaged: 2017-11-28 16:48:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/676650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3988Akasha/pseuds/3988Akasha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miles and Bass have been friends forever...and family has nothing to do with blood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bowtie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Steph_Schell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steph_Schell/gifts).



> It's all the _Drive Angry_ wedding stuff she's doing.

“If you don’t stop tugging on that bowtie, I’m going to remove my cummerbund and tie your hands behind your back.”

“Oh Bass,” Miles met Bass’ eyes in the mirror and batted his eyelashes. “Keep talking like that and we’ll never make it to Ben’s wedding.”

“Rachel would skin us both for that, and you know it.”

Miles made a face, his hands dropped back to his sides uselessly. It was true and he knew it. The woman would skin them both, wipe the blood from her hands and then walk down the aisle with a smile on her face. He’d never understood Ben’s fascination with her, but he’d foolishly tried to have that conversation with his brother once. He’d never been hit so hard in his life. Maybe he shouldn’t have described her as a blue-eyed desert horned viper. Even if he still thought it was true.

“We could just leave, you know,” Miles offered. “It’s not like she even wants us here.”

Bass made an impatient sound and forced Miles to turn around. Miles met Bass’ gaze with a bored expression, not wanting to upset him, but just sick of Rachel and the wedding and Ben. Things between them had been strained ever since Rachel came in and took over Ben’s life. Not that he was bitter.

“Your presence is requested at your brother’s wedding, full military dress."

Miles rolled his eyes.

"You will be there, Corporal Matheson, stand tall, look sharp and wear all of your ribbons.”

Miles laughed at Bass’ impression of their DI, but the laughter died quickly when he remembered the look of distain on Rachel’s face at their graduation ceremony. If Bass hadn’t kicked him, he would’ve asked why Ben had bothered to bring her, why he’d bothered to show up himself. It amazed him, sometimes, the way Bass could seemingly read the thoughts straight from his mind.

“Hey, Marine,” Bass shouted. “Is there any part of that you feel needs _inter-pation_?”

This time he did laugh and Bass’ face relaxed into a smile.

“Only man I ever met who couldn’t say _interpretation_ like a normal person.”

“Yeah, and you’re the only fool crazy enough to tell him so.”

“He asked me if I thought something was funny. Mother taught me never tell a lie, so I said yes.”

“Then he had your ass doing pushups.”

“I did a lot of extra pushups during our Parris Island vacation.”

“Me, too.”

“Yeah, didn’t you do pushups that same time? You laughed at me.”

Bass smiled, the one that brought out the laugh lines near his eyes. “You smirked up at him and did one-armed pushups with your ass up in the air.”

Miles grabbed the bottom of Bass’ cummerbund and tugged him forward. “Jealous?”

Bass lazily put his arms around Miles’ neck and Miles settled his hands on Bass’ hips out of reflex more than anything else.

“Jealous? Nah. You didn’t wink at him.”

Miles smiled. “Winking? That’s the secret?”

Bass grabbed Miles’ chin, eyes darker. “Those winks are mine, Marine.”

Miles met Bass’ gaze, all joking cleared from his expression. “Aye, aye.”

 Bass nodded and pulled Miles in for a kiss. Miles griped Bass’ hips tightly, as Bass devoured his mouth, reveling in Bass’ actions. Moments like this were always reassuring to Miles because it was good to know he wasn’t the only possessive bastard. Reluctantly, Miles pulled back, loving the way Bass’ lips still sought after his.

“Gotta stop this now,” Miles rasped, voice thick with lust. “You ordered me to my brother’s wedding.”

“You’re right you know,” Bass’ voiced matched Miles’. “She doesn’t really want us here.”

“Blue-eyed desert horned viper, Bass. We’d never stand a chance.”

“She’s damn scary enough to be one of you crazy Matheson’s.”

“Don’t. She might be marrying my brother, but that doesn’t make her family. She’s already decided she’s better than us, and that’s fine. But, don’t you ever make her one of us.”

“Come on,” Bass said as he pulled Miles towards the door. “Let’s get you to your designated post. The sooner this is over, the sooner you can take off that bowtie.”

Miles winked at Bass looking forward to removing the damn bowtie and everything beneath it. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm guessing on the rank based on time...I'm rusty with my Marine Corps Enlisted timeline.
> 
> I'm putting Ben at 25 (enough time for a couple of degrees) which would make Miles 20 (so a couple years out of bootcamp). If anyone knows any more specific timelines for ranks etc, let me know!


End file.
